


personal needs

by pastelskkyy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelskkyy/pseuds/pastelskkyy
Summary: i'm uh- so sorry for creating this.enjoy ??





	personal needs

**Author's Note:**

> i'm uh- so sorry for creating this.
> 
> enjoy ??

It all started this morning, with a generous glass of water. For lunch, ever since the bologna incident, he openly avoided the school's food. Sal did drink quite a lot of water from the student's water fountain in the hallway.

He drank two cartons of the school's milk. His own and Larry's carton of milk. Larry was going to toss it in the trash anyway, so why not?

Sally decided his friends were more important than his own personal needs. A bathroom break, to be exact. He found it troublesome to verbally express his needs. His aching bladder wished he hadn't had this problem.

Sally had been holding it since lunch had ended, and his abdomen had been _throbbing_ all through seventh period- his last class. He considered it impressive, since he'd never been able to hold it for so long before. He never tried to hold it, so he didn't really know his boundaries or how long he could hold it for either.

After the day ended he and Larry began to head home, by themselves. The apartments hadn't been too far away, and Sally wasn't worried that he couldn't make it.

As they walked, Larry rambled on about his day. Sal started to unconsciously grind his teeth and pant quietly. His discomfort was mild and the walking definetely hadn't been helpful to his bloated abdomen, waiting for release.

"It was so ridiculous! Anyway bro, how was your day?"

Larry turned to look at Sally- but it seemed like he wasn't listening. He was walking in an odd way, but not concerning enough to ask about.

"Sally?"

His head whipped toward Larry. The tips of his ears sticking out from his mask were beet red, "S-sorry, did you- uh, did you happen to ask me a- uh, a question?"

Sally spoke as if he was distracted by something, long pauses in between his words, repetition, and drawing out the pronunciation of letters.

"Yeah, I did. I asked how your day was."

Larry continued, "but now I want to know if you're alright?"

He stood in front of Sally, watching as he danced and jittered around, squeezing his thighs together.

"Sally, do you have to _pee_?"

"Yes, I h-have to go Larry! Can we please just hurry home!"

"You should have told me! I could have waited at school for you."

And they both began walking at a quicker pace than before. Before they were at the apartments, Larry told Sally something, "hey dude, my uh- my bathroom would be faster to get to rather than yours- I guess. Want to use mine?"

Without hesitation, Sally replied, "god yes, thank you Larry, you're an angel!"

Once they got into the elevator, Sally swiped his card and frantically slammed on the basement button.

Sal began to unconsciously whine, pant and moan, desperate for release- forgetting Larry's overall existence.

"Hnng, ah- ah!"

Larry was shocked and admittedly turned on. His eyes were wide and his face was tinted red.

"Do you uh- do you have to go _that_ bad, Sal?"

"Hnng- ahh- _y-yes Larry_!"

Larry bit his lip and kept a hand over his crotch area, hoping to hide the tent that had began to show in his tight school pants.

The elevator signaled that the door was opening, and they both ran out, rushing to Larry's bathroom.

Sal tried to open the door, however, the door was locked.

"Lar-bear, I'm sorry! I just got in the bathroom, I'll be out soon!"

Larry's eyes widened again, and Sally groaned, clenching his thighs together tightly, his legs shaking.

His abdomen was throbbing and aching, begging for a release. He was sure his abdomen was a balloon, ready to pop.

Larry took Sally's hand and pulled him into his room, pushing him onto his bed. "Hnng- aah- Larry! Be careful, I might have an accident!"

Larry could feel his own penis shudder and tense in his boxer briefs as he lifted Sal off his bed and placed him on his lap.

"Larry, n-no! I- I might go on you!" Sally cried out and protested as he squirmed on his lap, essentially humping Larry.

"Well if you can't hold it- go, babe."

"N-no!"

Sally held Larry's pants, tugging at them to prevent himself from having an accident on Larry's lap.

Larry snuggled his face into the crook of Sal's neck, breathing into it as his hands crept and lingered around Sally's stomach.

Larry slid his thumbs under both of the smaller boy's boxer brief and pants waistbands, grabbing a hold of the boy's cock. The smaller boy trembled in his grasp, sliding his hand under his mask and silencing his moans.

Larry placed his thumb at the tip of Sally's penis, pressing it down to prevent any piss from leaking out. With his other, available thumb, he began to massage and rub the boy's bloated abdomen, surely at it's fullest capacity. Larry could essentially feel the liquids inside of Sally's bladder slush around as he pressed down with his thumb. Larry used his thumb to press down on Sally's bladder, earning a couple of moans, and quite a lot of begging.

"Hnngg! L-Larry, _please_! _Please_ l-let me _go_! I have to _go_!"

Larry whispered into Sally's ear, "if you can't hold it, you have to go. Do you want to go, _Sally_?"

With no response, Larry teased him more easing off the tip of his penis, nothing preventing Sally from pissing all over him.

"What if I pressed harder? If you have to go, then go. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Ah, hngg! _Y-yes_! Yes Larry, let me go!"

Sally was panting and moaning, and Larry was gently rubbing the smaller boy's abdomen. Out of nowhere, he balled his hand up into a fist and used his thumb to push down on his bladder.

"A-ah! _Larry_!"

Instantly, Sally's erect penis began to _gush_ out hot piss onto his and Larry's lap. Both boys squeezed and pressed their thighs together. Sally was damn near screaming as he wet himself on Larry's lap.

As he urinated on his boyfriend he hissed, and Larry heavily breathed onto his neck. The hot liquid came out in a stream at first, but now it was spurting on and off, soaking into both of their jeans.

The release of all of this hot, warm piss was truly blissful for Sally. He felt great relief as the liquid came out of his penis, feeling no more pressure on his bladder, and his whole body shuddered as his abdomen relaxed.

Sally's breath hitched and his fast paced breathing began to slow itself down, and Larry felt his boyfriend's abdomen loosen, not being as tense as it was prior to Sally having his accident.

A light sniffle came from under Sally's mask, and Larry used his thumb to gently massage and rub the base of Sal's penis.

"Hey, you did a good job. If you held it any longer you might have hurt yourself. What's wrong?"

The smaller boy hiccuped-  he was crying.

"I-its embarrassing! I'm not a- a _baby_ , I shouldn't have a-an _accident_. . ."

Both boy's sat drenched, and Sally deeply regretted letting Larry tell him to pee on himself and his boyfriend's lap.

"You did really good Sally. And I'm going to reward you for that." He whispered into his ear, and he picked up the pace of his thumb, sliding up and down the other boy's erect penis, the now cold piss working as a lubricant.

Larry added another finger to Sally's uncircumcised penis, dragging the foreskin down with his pointer finger and his thumb. He played with the skin, moving faster after several jerks.

Sally's erect cock was surprisingly big, but Larry's was bigger- obviously. Larry wrapped his whole hand around Sally's penis, working it forward and backward as Sally moaned into his hand, that'd been under his mask.

Larry moved his hand rapidly, and Sally cried out, jerking his hips and fucking Larry's hand. He grinded his ass on Larry's aching, erect penis.

"I- I'm going to-!"

Before Sally could finish his sentence, he came into his own boxers and onto his boyfriends hand.

"How about we clean up and you help me with my problem, Sally?"

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you survived 👀
> 
> also, as you may be able to tell- i need friends 
> 
> come join my empty server on discord :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/FGz3Rhc


End file.
